


A Witch’s Curse

by frumious_bandersnatch



Series: Gabriel and Lucifer [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelcest, Angels aren’t related, Angst, Chuck’s nice for once, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Trauma, but - Freeform, i guess, slight body horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23067268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frumious_bandersnatch/pseuds/frumious_bandersnatch
Summary: Struck by a powerful witch’s curse, Lucifer finds himself on the brink of death under the care of his brother with no hope in sight.
Relationships: Gabriel/Lucifer
Series: Gabriel and Lucifer [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657789
Kudos: 5





	A Witch’s Curse

“Hey, Lu, it’s alright, you’re alright.” Gabriel said softly, hiding the soft waver of his voice as he cradled his just fallen brother in his arms. 

Why did it have to go like this? It was just a normal hunt, just a witch, something he should be able to fix. He couldn’t talk down a soft whimper as he ran his fingers through Lucifer’s soft flaxen locks, brow furrowed.

Lucifer coughed, blinking glassy blue eyes up at Gabriel and reaching awkwardly for him. “M’alright, messenger. Gonna be okay, you killed her.” He reassured, voice slurred and choked with blood. “How long we been together? This’s nothing.”

“Stop trying to be a good big brother and just let me hold you. It’s not-“ Gabirel lifted Lucifer against his chest, burying his face and more importantly his wet eyes in the archangel’s shoulder. 

Lucifer shuddered, clutching at Gabriel’s back for support as he found he was suddenly too weak to hold himself up on his own. He stared at the back wall, shaking as far wet tears rolled down his cheeks. He glanced down and let out a low whimper as he saw he was blinking away red. “Scared.”

Gabriel gripped at his brother tighter, struggling to heal him even as he fell apart. “I know, buddy, I know. Here-“ He slowly spread his wings, copper feathers twitching as they arched above the pair. “Let me make this better, let me fix this.” He closed his eyes and channeled his grace, warm and sweet, into his brother and shifted his focus from mending to easing, taking all the pain away. He felt Lucifer relax in his arms and let out a shuddering gasp of relief, noise fighting to escape from his chest.

Lucifer slumped forwards, kicking weakly at nothing and scrabbling at Gabriel’s back, fingertips leaving bloody streaks on the faded army jacket. “Please-“ He gasped out, voice raw. “Please stay please, Gabriel don’t go, can’t-“

“Hold on, Lucifer. For me. I’m not going anywhere.” Gabriel pulled back, holding his brother at arm’s length. His eyes, worried and rimmed with red, flickered over his lover’s face as if to memorize every detail. “I’m not leaving you alone, no this time. I love you. Hey- hey, keep those eyes open for me, let me see those beautiful blue eyes. There you are, my Morningstar. Samael, Heyleyl. Look at me, Luci.”

Lucifer blinked rapidly, eyes unfocused and staring just above Gabriel’s head. He let out an anguished sob, shaking hand struggling to find his brother's cheek and rest there. “Can’t see- can’t see oh my-“ Lucifer spluttered, droplets of blood flying from cracked lips as he fell once again against his brother, tremors wracking his body.

Gabriel felt everything go still and he let out a low whimper. “Luci? Lu?” He started, refusing to let go of his brother until he realized that everything was still. Frozen in place. His head snapped up and he hiccoughed, not bothering to hide his face.

Chuck let out a soft sigh and walked over, crouching down by the pair. “I can’t.” He murmured a soft response to Gabriel’s silent prayers.

“You’re  _ god _ . You have to at least try.” Gabriel started, breath shaking as he started to hyperventilate. 

“This is beyond me, messenger.” Chuck frowned, sitting down crosslegged. “Some witchcraft is. It...I never created this, I don’t know how to fix it. The best I can do is take him to heaven, and let him heal there.” He paused, waiting for an answer.

“He can heal?” Gabriel asked hopefully, sniffling. 

“Maybe.” Chuck sighed, slowly taking His son’s hand in His. “Very slowly, very painfully. But maybe. Do you think he would want that?”

“Of course he does.” Gabriel said immediately, still shaking. “Of course he does. Please- dad, please.”

Chuck frowned, gently crooking one arm under Lucifer’s knees and the other sound his back before standing, cringing internally at the diminished weight of the vessel. “Follow Me.” He spoke softly, before disappearing. 

Gabriel let out a pathetic wail as time resumed around him, sound more angelic than human as his wings beat against the ground. He appeared in heaven seconds after his Father, to see him standing over Lucifer, who was laid in a bed and convulsing.

He surged forwards, ready to protect and to heal like he’d promised, like he’d vowed to in that dinky little church and oh how Lucifer had smiled, pale skin flushing in the sunlight- he whimpered as he was held back.

“Not now.” Chuck murmured. “Your grace might hurt him.” He paused. “He...will be alright for now.” He closed his eyes, thinking for a few seconds. “But he must stay here. Returning to earth, even within the next century, could reverse any healing done.” He watched as His oldest living son stilled, shaking and clutching at the blankets. “I’m sorry.” He disappeared, leaving Gabriel alone with the shell of his brother.

“Luci…”


End file.
